One fateful night
by mafllp95
Summary: This is based on the fairy tail OVA episode 4 after Lucy got drunk and was saying how much she cared about Natsu. Plus surprise visit. No flames and please review,


Lucy came into Natsu and Happy's home with one goal in mind. To get them back for barging to her home constantly and taking advantage of her. Seeing their home in the state that it was and the beautiful mementos that Natsu had kept she decided instead to do something nice for the boys. She cleaned furiously at the grime infested home.

As the sun began to set Lucy was at last finished. "Whoo" she sighed in exhaustion while wiping the sweat from her brow. She sat on the floor waiting for the boys to come home.

"

Ahhh why are they taking so long?" She grumbled and looked longingly at Natsu's bed.

"Well, I'll just lay here and wait till they come back" Lucy convinced herself a she threw herself onto his bed.

Sleep weighed down on her eyelids and she sliped into a peaceful sleep within moments.

Later that night Natsu arrived at his home, body sore from a hard days work of rough housing with some theives. He groaned along with the door and his eyes were half closed as he wandered into the shower. The warm water cascaded down his sore muscles.

"Were could Lucy have been today and on top of that Happy has abandoned me for Carla and Wendy. He said they needed him for moving in but I bet he volentered. That love struck cat." But even as he said it Natssu laughed. He didn't balme his furry partner. He just felt a bit lonely now esspesically after not seeing Lucy all day. After he pulled on some underware he lazily rolled into bed.

He quickly turned over to see the sleeping Lucy under his covers. His eyes grew to the size of saucers. **Why is Lucy in my bed?!** He was surprized he hadn't noticed her scent right when he walked through the door. Lucy was shivering slightly. The blanket the Natsu had was too thin for her body temperture. So he instictively wraped himself around her sleeping form.O**h she is so soft. This feels...so natural. Lucy why do you have to drive me so crazy?** She nuzzled into his chest and softly whispered "Natsu"

He smiled down at her and couldn't help but kiss her forehead. "Goodnight Lucy" He whispered as he too began to drift to sleep.

(Morning)

The rays of sun danced through the window and washed over Lucy. She wore a smile on her face and snuggled in closer to whatever was giving her warmth and security. Her eyelids fluttered open and the first thing she saw was the muscular arm. Panic filled her body and now she was wide awake. Who's bed was she in? Natsu pulled Lucy's body closer in his sleep. She relaxed but now an intense blush stained her face. They were now laying face to face. Natsu woke up to seeing an embarassed Lucy staring at him.

He quickly let go of Lucy and smiled as he sat up in bed.

"Good morning Lucy" He says trying to be a casual but there was an obvious blush on his face.

"Natsu..." She says and pulls the sheet up to cover half her face.

"Now don't freak out. I was tired and when I found you in my bed I was going to leave and go to the hammock but you were calling out to me and were cold so..." He kept rambling. Lucy couldn't help but find him so cute as he did so. Lucy didn't plan on siting up on the bed and cupping Natsu's face stopping his rabbling. When their lips touched it was like a wave of heat rolled over their bodies. As they parted it was now Lucy how was frantically explianing.

"I...I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." She said before going to turn and get off the bed. She was stopped short however and pulled gentley back down to the bed. Natsu was looming over Lucy his salmon hair draping across her forehead.

"Don't stop" He whispered before capturing her lips once more. Lucy gasped as Natsu's toung began to lick her bottom lip. The dragon slayer smirked as this gave him more axcess to her beautiful lips. Lucy passed a hand through his soft hair as the other rested on his muscular back. She could feel her muscles bunching and relaxing as he parted panting and flushed.

"Well I didn't see that coming" Lucy laughed, Natsu smiled down at her and moved a strand of hair from her face. Their sweet moment was interrupted by heaving ounding on the door.

"Natsu hurry and get up! It's Lucy we can't find...her" Ezra said whilst barging in she stopped short as she saw the two wizards. Natsu half naked and Lucy underneith him now looking shocked. Ezra was stunned but then requipted into her fire empress armor and attacked Natsu. Natsu yelled out as the titania mercilessly beat the crap out of him.

"No. No Erza. It's not what it seems. I speant the night and I wanted to kiss Natsu. Please get off him." Lucy pleaded. Erza stopped and looked at the now banged up Natsu.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so" Erza said letting go of Natsu from the choke hold. He dropped gracelessly to the floor. Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she tried to help Natsu up. Erza stood up back in her regular attire while smoothing her skirt. As she was walking out the door she stoped.

"So when is the wedding?" Erza asked her eyes aglow with girlish wonder.

"WAAAAA WE JUST GOT TOGETHER AND YOU WANT US TO GET MARRIED?!" Lucy screached and at this point Natsu just passed out as his new girlfriend had an episode.


End file.
